


Fight As One

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers in Asgard, Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, New York City, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Wakanda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: Post Civil War, the Avengers have to put aside their differences to fight a war across the nine realms which includes fighting Hela. Back on Earth, a couple of super powered teens and a rag tag group of heroes have to deal with a broken New York after a missile attack and the threat of HYDRA hanging over them.





	Fight As One

**Author's Note:**

> What if the Avengers took part in the Thor Ragnarok storyline and learned about Thanos a lot sooner. 
> 
> I obviously don't own anything Marvel-esque.

Chapter One: _Ready, Aim, Fire_

> _“An empire falls in just one day, you close your eyes and the glory fades, ready aim fire, ready aim fire away”_

_~Imagine Dragons_

 

_Manhattan Island, New York_

 

“Question? Why is New York always the city that gets attacked? You would think villains would know by now it’s really hard to destroy.”

 

Spiderman swung over a group of robots and shot a web grenade causing the robots to get stuck to the ground, “I mean, I think this is a pretty serious concern. Maybe New York should have villain insurance or some sort of force field that prevents attacks.”

 

“You know there is usually not this much talking during a fight.”

 

“But, come on Sebastian! It’s _always_ New York; why is that?”

 

“I really don’t care right now.”

 

“Hey, you two, focus on the fight and less on talking,” came Iron Man’s voice over the comms, “We need to finish this fight as quickly as possible.”

 

“Why?” Asked the Mind Reader as he took control of one robot’s circuitry and used it to shoot it’s own fellow robots, “You have some place better to be?”

 

“Not important,” replied Iron Man, shooting down a group of robots who were attacking a bus full of people.

 

“No, now you have to answer,” said War Machine, zooming down one street, shooting at the robots, “I’m intrigued now.”

 

“Did you forget the part where I said less talking,” said Iron Man, shooting repulsor beams at the robots beneath him.

 

“No, we just chose to ignore it,” snarked the Mind Reader, levitating three robots and throwing them at another group.

 

“I have found Hammer,” said Vision suddenly, breaking through the conversation, “I am apprehending him now.”

 

“Looks like the fight will soon be over,” remarked War Machine.

 

“Of all the people to attack New York, it's freaking _Justin Hammer_ with robots. So not original,” said Iron Man watching as all the remaining robots suddenly stopped moving, “Vision?”

 

“He is incapacitated.”

 

“Great. Hand him over to the authorities. Hey, who wants shawarma, I’m starving.”

 

“Your ability to turn a battle into a chance to eat shawarma never ceases to surprise me,” said War Machine as he landed on the ground and flipped up his face mask.

 

“Did someone say food?” Asked Peter excitedly as he swung over and landed beside Rhodey, “I’m so down!”

 

“Of course you are,” said Sebastian as he teleported to Rhodey’s other side, “any chance to eat you take.”

 

“High metabolism.”

 

“Admit it Rhodey,” said Tony landing next to Peter and flipping up his own face mask, “you love shawarma. I remember you saying you were craving some the other day.”

 

Rhodey rolled his eyes at him as Vision appeared between Tony and Sebastian, “Hammer is in custody and there are clean up crews working to clear all the robots from city streets before letting civilians out.”

 

Tony nodded as he dragged an eye across the small group of heroes; a far cry from the original founding members of the Avengers. A pang of guilt stabbed him at the thought of the original group; he had tried to change the accords to fit everyone’s demands, but then Steve had to pick Bucky over him and then Serbia happened. He wondered where everyone had disappeared to; he knew Thor, Apollo, and Artemis had gone back home, he had a suspicion that Bucky was in Wakanda along with some of the other Rouge Avengers, and who knew where Bruce was. He would never admit it out loud, but he did miss all of them, they had become a sort of dysfunctional family with some serious issues, but they worked through most of them together and seemed to become better people for it.

 

Tony slightly shook himself out of his thoughts in time to catch the tail end of an argument, “-ou take that back you bloody American! It is clearly superior! Americans are just uncultured swine who do not understand the finer points of high society.”

 

“Tell that to the millions of Americans who drink coffee everyday! It is our life blood!” Exclaimed Peter, throwing up his hands, “It’s the reason we can get up everyday!”

 

Sebastian snorted, “This addiction will only end your lives sooner.”

 

Tony raised an eyebrow at Rhodey who was looking amused as the two teenage heroes argued fiercely with each other, “Don’t ask how, but they got into an argument over tea and coffee.”

 

Tony snorted and turned back to the teens in time to hear, “Then why did we dump it all into the Boston harbor?!”

 

Before Sebastian could snap an answer back or, more likely, throw Peter into a wall, there came a screeching noise over the comms causing everyone to wince and even Vision looked a little pained. Rhodey clapped his hands over his ears and shot Tony a look that clearly said, ‘ _what the hell?!’_

 

“Friday, I need an explanation and I needed it three seconds ago.”

 

“It seems someone has hacked into the comms boss. I can’t trace who.”

 

“Well that's a problem,” muttered Tony as the ringing in his ears finally abatted.

 

“I think you ‘ave a larger problem then ringing ears,” came a familiar russian accented voice over the comms, “miss us Stark?”

 

Tony looked up and grinned as a very familiar quinjet flew over the city, “Where the hell have you two been the past couple of years? Did you miss the civil war? Could have used you both.”

 

“Glad to ‘ear you missed us Stark,” said a second russian accented voice, “Sorry ve missed the memo on your little ‘civil var’; too busy fighting aliens.”

 

“Beside,” said the first voice, “You know ve vould ‘ave been on your side.”

 

“Hang on, are those the twins?” Said Rhodey looking up at the hovering quinjet.

 

“Nice to see you again colonel.”

 

“Last I heard, you two were destroying the Triskelion,” said Rhodey with a grin.

 

“Yeah that was fun,” said the second voice, “should ‘ave joined us. Ve could ‘ave all destroyed government property together.”

 

“Um, question, “said Peter, raising his hand slightly, “who are the ‘twins’?”

 

“Peter, Sebastian, meet Shadow and Night, russian twins who used to work with SHIELD. We’ve ran into them a couple times while trying to save the world; normal things,” said Tony waving up at the quinjet.

 

“Vell it looks like you’re going to ‘ave to save the vorld again,” said Shadow, “you’ve got a missile ‘eaded for the city!”

**Author's Note:**

> Read, Review, Like


End file.
